Harry Groener
|birthplace = Augsburg, Germany |family = Dawn Didawick |yearsactive = 1980-present }}Harry Groener is a German-born American actor best known for his role as Mayor Richard Wilkins in the hit supernatural drama series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Biography Groener was born on September 10, 1951, in Augsburg, Bavaria, Germany. The names of his parents, where he grew up, and why he wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that he attended the Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts and graduated from the University of Washington. Groener got his first on-screen role in 1980, when he was cast as Doctor Campbell in the prison-drama film Brubaker. Groener's first major role came in 1988, when he was cast as Ralph Drang, a shy and unconfident man who works as a tollbooth collector and frequently attends the One to One club, for 68 episodes of the sitcom Dear John. Since then, Groener has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Ghosted, A Futile and Stupid Gesture, Supernatural, The Atticus Institute, Major Crimes, Law & Order: LA, Las Vegas, The West Wing, Monk, A Cure for Wellness, The Mentalist, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Groener portrayed Leonard Hagland, the father of Josh Martin and the leader of an Aryan Supremacist Group, in the Season Thirteen episode "Ex Parte". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Ex Parte" (2018) TV episode - Leonard Hagland *A Futile and Stupid Gesture (2018) - Harry Kenney *Disjointed - 2 episodes (2018) - Judge Nelson *Young Sheldon (2018) - Elliot Douglas *Ghosted (2017) - Stafford Yates *A Cure for Wellness (2016) - Pembroke *Diani & Devine Meet the Apocalypse (2016) - Hap *The Atticus Institute (2015) - Lawrence Henault *Kittens in a Cage (2015) - Judge Dodd *Bread and Butter (2015) - Donald Karinsky *Major Crimes (2014) - Mr. Kleiner *How I Met Your Mother - 3 episodes (2006-2013) - Clint *The Mentalist (2013) - Francisco Navarro *Supernatural (2012) - Professor Morrison *Once Upon a Time (2011) - Martin *The Middle (2011) - Gene *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Attorney Spicer *The Selling (2011) - Auction Man *Nolan Knows Best (2010) - Frenchy *Breaking Bad (2009) - Doctor Chavez *Beautiful Loser (2008) - Ronald Riley *The Happiest Day of His Life (2007) - Mr. Bloom *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Peyton Tallman *The Last Time (2006) - Customer at conference *Las Vegas - 6 episodes (2003-2006) - Gunther the Chef *Bones (2006) - Doctor Henry Atlas *The Bernie Mac Show (2006) - Doctor Lyons *Medium - 2 episodes (2005) - Joe's Boss *Star Trek: Enterprise - 2 episodes (2005) - Nathan Samuels *Jack & Bobby (2005) - Warren Feide *Monk (2005) - John Ricca *Huff (2004) - Mr. Wayne *Less Than Perfect (2004) - Doctor Lars Skaarsgard *Dr. Vegas - 2 episodes (2004) - Hank Harold *I'm with Her (2004) - Principal Marvin Talbot *The Mayor (2003) - Dick Winterhalter *The West Wing - 2 episodes (2000-2003) - Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey *Buffy the Vampire Slayer - 14 episodes (1998-2003) - Mayor Richard Wilkins *Manna from Heaven (2002) - Tony *Road to Perdition (2002) - Mr. McDougal *About Schmidt (2002) - John Rusk *Philly (2002) - Dabney Cooper *Roswell (2002) - Doctor Burton Weiss *Watching Ellie (2002) - Robert *Role of a Lifetime (2002) - Brad Collings *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Rudy *Dead Last (2001) - Doctor Casey Henderson *The Guardian (2001) - Fulton Trout *The Day the World Ended (2001) - Sheriff Ken *The Drew Carey Show - 2 episodes (2001) - Doctor Hershlag *King of the Hill (2001) - Doctor Tate/Larry (voice) *Boston Public (2001) - Mr. Jacobs *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) - Travis Jordan *3rd Rock from the Sun (2001) - Doctor Breen *City of Angels (2000) - Unknown Character *Judging Amy (2000) - Mike Holcombe *Charmed (2000) - Father Thomas *Time of Your Life (2000) - Alan *Profiler (2000) - Vincent Capobianco *Family Law (1999) - Unknown Character *Buddy Boy (1999) - Father Gillespie *Mercy Point - 2 episodes (1999) - Stenneth Lock *Patch Adams (1998) - Doctor Prack *Cupid (1998) - Michael Bennett *Buddy Faro (1998) - Miles Marengo *Dance with Me (1998) - Michael *Sleepwalkers - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - The Smiling Man *Working (1998) - Alan Norman *Murphy Brown (1997) - Concert Master *Amistad (1997) - Tecora Captain *Just Shoot Me! (1997) - Headmaster Reilly *George & Leo (1997) - Unknown Character *Mad About You - 4 episodes (1996-1997) - Lance Brockwell *Home Improvement (1997) - Fred *Caroline in the City (1996) - Henry *Star Trek: Voyager (1996) - The Magistrate *Law & Order (1995) - Terrence Dwyer *Quantum Leap (1991) - Detective Ward *Dear John - 68 episodes (1988-1991) - Ralph Drang *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1990) - Tam Elbrun *Studio 5-B (1989) - Unknown Character *Matlock (1998) - Rod Greenwood *Spenser: For Hire (1988) - George Lynnwood *Jack and Mike (1987) - Johnson *St. Elsewhere (1987) - Willie McClintock *Remington Steele (1985) - Preston Hayes *Kane & Abel (1985) - Lowell Kane *George Washington (1984) - Patrick Henry *The Country Girl (1982) - Paul Unger *Brubaker (1980) - Doctor Campbell 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors